The automotive tooling industry encompasses a wide variety of tools for automotive repair and maintenance. Tire maintenance is arguably one of the most common procedures performed with respect to auto maintenance. Tools for tire maintenance and repair are largely manually operated. One of those tools is a valve stem core installer/remover for installing and removing valve stem cores. Valve core tools are also applicable to such as bicycle tire and motorcycle tire assemblies, and others, in addition to automobile tire assemblies.
Valve core tools have a slotted engagement end for engaging the valve core in such a way that the core may be screwed in or screwed out of the valve stem. Current hand-operated valve core tools require several complete turns, typically six turns, in order to completely remove or to completely install a valve core.
What is clearly needed is a valve core tool that can completely install or remove a valve core with substantially fewer turns. A tool such as this would provide much more efficiency in core installation and removal procedures.